Katie's Pokemon Journey #1: The Might of Abra
by PsychicPower
Summary: Katie runs into Team Rocket after receiving her first Pokemon: Abra. Will she win the battle?


Katie's Pokèmon Journey 

Episode I: The Might of an Abra

Chapter 1:

It was finally the 'Eve of Pokèmon Training'. It was a dark moonless night in Pallet Town. All of the ten-year-olds in town were going to get a Pokèmon tomorrow. One such trainer-to-be was a girl, Katie Psi. 

"I wonder what Pokèmon I'll get?" she asked herself. This was her last thought, as she got into bed and had a painless, dreamless slumber. The next day dawned as the glowing red disk rose high above the Indigo Plateau, only a dark smudge in the horizon. The Dodrios crowed, and Katie was up and awake. 

"Gotta hurry," she mumbled to herself as she threw on a shirt and a pair of jeans. She put on her backpack and hurried to Prof. Oak's lab. It was white and dome-shaped. She raced to the door, rang the bell and waited for the Professor. The doorstep was already packed with wannabe trainers. Katie thought it would be, er, funny to get ahead so she teleported herself to the front.

Then, the Professor Oak answered. He ushered the kids into a room.

"Okay, you will line up according to test score. Katie 100, Hannah 98, Albert 90..."

It went like that for many minutes. Finally, they were all lined up. "Now, you may each randomly pick a Pokèball off this desk. Whichever you pick, it is yours." Said the Professor.

Katie hoped for the best as she reached over and grabbed a Pokèball. What would be in it?

Chapter 2:

Katie received a Pokèdex too. She ran out of the lab and into the fields of Route 1. Now would be the perfect time to open it. But, a voice called out to her. 

"Katie, I challenge you to a Pokèmon battle." Said her rival's cold, icy voice.

"Very well Hannah Oak. Challenge accepted. Pokèball, go!"

"Pokèball go!"

Two Pokèmon materialized. One was a fox-psychic Pokèmon, an Abra and one was a fire-fox Pokèmon, Vulpix. Abra was Katie's and Vulpix was Hannah's.

"Pokèdex, scan!" shouted both trainers.

"Vulpix, a fire-fox Pokèmon. It starts with one tail but as it grows, the tails duplicate and become six. It has amazing fire abilities. This one knows Ember and Confuse Ray. Level 5. It evolves into Ninetales after being exposed to a Fire Stone. Abra, the psychic-fox Pokèmon. It has amazing psychic powers. Its IQ is believed to be 500, only minor, compared to its fully evolved form Alakazam that has an IQ of 5000. This one knows Confusion and Teleport. Very few Abra actually have the Confusion attack. Level 5. It evolves into Kadabra at Level 16." Beeped their Pokèdexs rapidly.

"Okay, Vulpix, use your Ember attack!" shouted Hannah.

"Teleportation!" shot back Katie. 

Vulpix shot a bullet of fire at Abra but only to find that it disappeared.

"Abra, while it's caught off guard, Confusion!"

"Watch out!"

Abra glowed blue, as did Vulpix. The poor Vulpix was slammed this way and that.

"Vulpix, Confuse Ray! Hurry!"

Vulpix's eyes glowed an unearthly blackish-blue. It shot out a white light that confused Abra. Abra began hurting itself.

"Snap out of it!" shouted Katie.

__

'I must... yes... escape out of Vulpix's grasp... back to nice trainer... Yes!' thought Abra. Suddenly, the confusion broke.

"Wha? No! Vulpix, rapid Ember!"

"Hurry, you can beat him Abra! Confusion!"

Vulpix fired many bullets of fire at Abra. As they got closer, Abra glowed blue and the bullets backfired. They hit Vulpix. Vulpix shrieked with pain. 

"You win, I guess. Mark my words, this won't be the last time we meet Psi, mark my words." Said Hanna just before she ran away.

"Coward," Katie muttered as she turned to Abra. "Guess you want to return to your Pokèball Abra."

{No, please, can I stay out?} Said a voice.

"Did you just talk?"

{Nope. Telepathy.}

"Oh. Well, you can if you want to."

{Thanks.}

Abra hopped on her shoulder and they set off.

Chapter 3:

"Hmm, it's Trainer's Day! Do you know what that means Jacques?" asked a girl to a boy. They were hiding behind a clump of bushes.

"Yup. We're going to steal all the little kiddies' Pokèmon!" said the red haired boy, Jacques.

"You'd better." Snapped a Meowth.

"Mother and Father and their Persian are expecting us to get 'em! (Jessie and James. Their Meowth evolved.)" Said the girl.

"Hey Jenny, here is a girl with an Abra!" said Jacques. 

"Let's go!"

* * * *

Katie suddenly sensed smoke. There was more and it covered the field. It thickened and then there were voices.

"Prepare for trouble,"

"And make it double,"

"To wrap the world with devastation,"

"To steal from all peoples within our nation,"

"To announce the pure evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above,"

"Jennifer," the smoke cleared to show a purple haired girl.

"Jacques," the smoke cleared to show a red haired boy.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now or we'll have to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!" shouted a Meowth.

"Give us you Abra or as we said, we'll have to fight."

"Never!"

"Very well, Meowth, Nidoran Male and Female, attack!"

"Abra, time to rumble! Confusion! Knock out those Poison-types!"

{Yes Katie.}

"Nidoran Male, Fury Swipes!"

"Nidoran Female Poison Sting!"

"Meowth, Slash now!"

Abra glowed blue with psychic energy. Psywaves shot everywhere. The Nidoran were badly damaged but Meowth shook it off. Meowth slashed its claws at Abra but it teleported away. Confused, Meowth looked around. But by the time he found Abra, Abra had already cast his Confusion attack. The Nidoran crept up behind Abra and stuck their stingers in.

{Help!}

Abra was helpless. Katie felt a sudden anger inside. Without warning, a Psybeam shot out of her eyes. This sent Team Rocket flying, if they weren't already paralyzed.

"We're blasting off again!" shouted the hapless Team Rocket.

Abra was weak and poison was seeping from her wound. 

"Don't worry Abra. I'll apply some Antidote." Katie got out a thin bottle of blue stuff and applied it on Abra. The poison didn't stop, only slow.

"What?"

"The poison of a Nidoran must be cured with a special Antidote. All Pokècenters have them." Beeped her Pokèdex.

"Oh no. I've go to hurry to Viridian City! I know, I'll get out my bike!" Katie said. She pulled out a small computer and typed in BIKE. A bike materialized and she hopped on.

"What was that special power I did?" wondered Katie.

Abra didn't answer; it was unconscious. Katie hurried up.

****

What is her special power? Will Katie get to Viridian City on time? All to come in the next episode: An Empty Gym?


End file.
